familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lyndeborough, New Hampshire
Lyndeborough is a town in Hillsborough County, New Hampshire, United States. The population was 1,585 at the 2000 census. The 2009 population was estimated to be 1,806. History Originally granted by the Massachusetts General Court to veterans of New England's first war with Canada from Salem, Massachusetts, the area was known as Salem-Canada. John Cram and his family were the first settlers, and established a sawmill in the community in 1736. The name Lyndeborough resulted from a re-grant to a group of people that included Benjamin Lynde, who later became Chief Justice of Massachusetts. This group of proprietors never lived in Lyndeborough and may never have visited the community. For instance, while serving as a proprietor of Lyndeborough, Judge Lynde lived in Massachusetts, where he presided in Suffolk County over the trial stemming from the Boston Massacre. The town has been home to the Lafayette Artillery Company (founded 1804) since 1833. The town office building, Citizens' Hall (opened 1889), is listed on the National Register of Historic Places, as is the Lyndeborough Center Historic District, which consists of the Congregational Church (circa 1830s), Town Hall (circa 1840s), and remnants of the Town Pound (1774). Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and is water, comprising 0.38% of the town. The highest point in Lyndeborough is above sea level, where the east ridge of North Pack Monadnock Mountain crosses the town's western border. Notable summits in town include Winn Mountain ( ), Rose Mountain ( ), and The Pinnacle ( ). Lyndeborough is bordered by Greenfield to the northwest, Francestown to the north, New Boston to the northeast, Mont Vernon to the east, Milford to the southeast, Wilton to the south, and Temple to the southwest. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,585 people, 560 households, and 420 families residing in the town. The population density was 51.0 people per square mile (19.7/km²). There were 587 housing units at an average density of 18.9/sq mi (7.3/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.17% White, 0.19% African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.38% from other races, and 0.82% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.64% of the population. There were 560 households out of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 67.7% were married couples living together, 4.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.0% were non-families. 16.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.83 and the average family size was 3.20. In the town the population was spread out with 26.9% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 32.6% from 25 to 44, 27.3% from 45 to 64, and 6.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 102.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $59,688, and the median income for a family was $70,223. Males had a median income of $37,941 versus $29,327 for females. The per capita income for the town was $27,169. About 1.2% of families and 3.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.0% of those under age 18 and 8.4% of those age 65 or over. References Sites of interest *Citizens' Hall *Hartshorn Memorial Cannon *Lafayette Artillery Company *Lyndeborough Center Historic District External links * Town website * New Hampshire Economic and Labor Market Information Bureau Profile Lyndeborough Category:Towns in Hillsborough County, New Hampshire Category:Established in 1764